Does it matter?
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: Heero was swept ashore to an unknown area. Then, he meets this mysterious girl who calls herself Lady. Somehow, she is starting to change his life... Slight Heero X Sylvia Noventa
1. Prologue

**Does it matter?**

Prologue 

**After Colony 199, AC 199**

**All he could see was rain… His vision was blurring, and he felt the rain falling on the sky and drenching him. He dragged his feet and walked along the empty and dark street. There were few cars speeding on the wet road. After all, it was already past midnight. It wasn't likely to find a hospital in the middle of nowhere.**

**He looked up at the dark sky… Rain fell into his eyes. All he cared about was to get medical help. He just finished his latest mission. And? The ship blew apart; he was injured in the process. From what he remembered, he had fallen into the sea. There were no survivors on the ship; all that was left was piles of ashes. It was the last plan those goons have, blow away their own evidence as well as themselves. They must have caused a major oil spill in the sea. **

**He had lost consciousness. When he woke up, he was washed ashore. His cell phone was not in working condition. He should invent a phone that's 100 waterproof. There was no sign of any sort to tell him where he was. Working as a Preventer was hard, but without any technology, he's as good as being trapped on a remote island. He sat down on a bench by the roadside. He noticed the blood trails that he had left. **

**He touched his own arm; the bullet had shot right through it. And now, he only had a gun with 3 more shots. Well, it was more than enough… He watched the lights flicker on and off. He did not have any dry cash to use. Well, looks like he has to spend the night on a bench…**

**Then, he heard the sound of footsteps, he turned in that direction. He saw a figure walking. The person was holding onto an umbrella. He was so tired that he did not care. Not that anyone would want to rob him, he had no money left. He had no idea now many days have past since that explosion on the ship. He felt tired, his eyelids were heavy… Yet he forced himself to open his eyes. There was no time to rest. **

**Then, he noticed a pair of 3 inches tall high heel shoes. They were strapped shoes, white and well-polish leather. And they stopped right in front of him. He looked up, trying to see who was the owner of those shoes. **

**He found himself staring up at a lady. She was sheltering him from the rain with her umbrella. He could see it; there was pity in her eyes. It was something that he hated to see. He didn't need anyone to pity him… not even if he was in a bad state. **

**Then, the lady smiled at him… For once, he felt like he was dreaming…**

**Who is she? **


	2. Lady

**Does it matter?**

**Chapter 1: Lady**

**5 days ago…**

**Heero was sent on a mission his partner this time was Duo. Duo kept on creaking jokes along the journey. In the end, they surrounded the goons who were trafficking heroin for rifle guns. And they were all on a cruise ship somewhere in the sea of Colony Meteor. Colony Meteor is the newly built Colony. After the war, one man controls all the Colonies. And that's Benjamin Ryuuzaki. He won Relena by 70 in the voting. No one knows much about him, but somehow, Mr Ryuuzaki is supporting the Preventers. Which allows them to get off charges easier. After all, the area they work in is mainly in the Colonies. **

**So, what happened after Gundamwing Endless Waltz? While Heero found his real family. All of the pilots went to work as Preventers for Lady Une. Everything seems unchanged except that Heero and Relena are still not together. Anyway… back to the cruise scene….**

**" Look, put the timer down." Duo told the leader calmly. The timer only showed 50 more seconds. His heart was racing like hell. He felt like having a heart attack. Chances of survival are slim. It was a big cruise ship. Luckily, there were no innocent passengers on board.**

**" Oh, 30 more seconds, come and get me then! I cut this red line ad everything will blow." The leader threatened. His gang members looked afraid too. Duo turned to look at Heero. " Come on Heero, say something." Duo muttered. " It will kill a lot of innocent fishes." Heero told them, Duo felt like strangling him. **

**" To hell with those freaking fishes." The leader roared. The timer only had 20 seconds left. Heero grabbed Duo and they ran towards the side of the ship. " Come on Heero, they will get away." Duo urged, he shook his head. " It's strapped to him, chances are that it was all planned." Heero told him. " He might stop it after we jump off." Duo pointed out, still looking at the man. The timer only had 10 seconds left.**

**" No way, there was no way to stop it once it was triggered." Heero told Duo and pushed him off the cruise, he followed after him. It was only when they surfaced that the cruise exploded. The impact was so huge that it sent huge waves crashing on them. When Duo surfaced again, all he saw was sinking pieces of the ship. There were ashes and dust everywhere. " Heero?" Duo called out, he tried swimming. But… his leg was injured; he landed in the water at a twisted angle. This caused his to sprain his ankle. Great…**

**Heero wasn't joking, Duo saw the oil spreading through the water. He dialed to the office. " Heero's missing, no evidence and survivors are in sight. We need major help here. The oil, it's spreading." Duo told them. **

**" Duo, find Heero. He should be near." Trowa told him. " No, the wave was huge, I am already too far away from where the ship actually was." Duo explained. " We are flying, the backup should be there soon. Anyway, try finding him." Trowa told Duo and hang up. Duo saw a white helicopter flying across the sky. **

**" Heero, please be alive." Duo prayed and waved to signal for help.**

**5 days later… actual time**

**Heero felt something cold on his forehead. He then felt a hand that touched his cheek. It felt warm… Who is it? He struggled to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly, everything was so dark. It seem to be night already… He saw a wet folded towel being placed on his forehead. His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly. **

**" How is he, Miss?" Some one asked, clearly a male. " His fever isn't coming down. His wounds weren't treated in time, the salt water must have caused his wounds to have infection." Someone else said, it sounded like a female. " Do we send him to the hospital? His fever has been coming and leaving for 3 days now." The male said. **

**He could barely move, he couldn't even see who it was. " Light, can you bring me the ice pad?" The female asked. Heero heard footsteps and then the door slide open. Slide? No kidding, he seems to be in a house with a very old design. **

**He felt a hand on his forehead. " You have to pull through, soldier. Or you will not be able to see your lover again." She whispered softly. Lover? Yeah, that's right… He hadn't contact anyone for a long time now… Sylvia Noventa is his girlfriend. She must be worried sick about him. So are his friends… He have to get back. **

**He sat up suddenly, the cold towel dropping onto the floor. He had a splitting headache. " Looks like you woke up. But, please lie back down." She told him, he could barely think… He felt like his body was boiling. He felt a hand on his arm and gently pushed him down, so he was lying back down on the mattress. It felt so Japanese-like. He felt tired again… Images of Sylvia and his friends kept on circling in his mind. He had to get back… The girl pulled the blanket over him. **

**The door slide open and Heero heard footsteps, then the door slide close. " Miss, the ice." The male told her. He heard ice cubes were thrown into a small tub of water. The girl placed the now icy cold towel on his forehead. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He needed to get better first. **

**He felt the consistent replacing of the towel. Then, he felt an icy cold hand on his cheek. " Miss, I believe we do need to bring him to the hospital." The male told her. " No, it's okay." She told him. Heero must have fallen asleep… he didn't hear anything after that.**

**The girl sighed, watching the man sleep. He had passed out on the bench. She had called an ambulance to bring him back to her house. After she had treated and bandaged his wounds, he had a fever. She had asked Light, her butler to check on his identity. His wallet showed that he was a Preventer by the name of Heero Yuy. He was a national hero, surely he could survive a fever… But, when she was looking through his wallet, she found a photo of his friends and then another one where he was hugging his girl. They were both grinning at the camera. She must have been his lover… **

**The girl was looking at the photo of the couple, when he stirred. She replaced the towel with another one. He grabbed his hand suddenly. **

**" Sylvia…" He whispered softly. The girl smiled, so Sylvia's her name. It's a beautiful name… The girl held onto his hand. " Don't worry, you will see her again soon." She whispered and squeezed his hand. **

**The next day, Saturday…**

**Sunlight streamed in, Heero opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at the ceiling above. Where was he? And last night… he only saw parts of things… He turned to see that he was holding someone's hand. He let go instantly. Geez… what had he been thinking. **

**" Morning, Mr Yuy." Someone told him softly. He turned and met the eyes of the girl. She was the girl who sheltered him form the rain. She had long golden blonde hair that fell to her back. Her hair was slightly wavy, she also had a pair of light blue eyes and they were sparkling with joy. She had a fair complexion, but he couldn't see more from his angle. **

**" Where am I?" He asked softly, still watching her. There was something about her that attracted him to her. She had a very strong power, he could sense it. There was this white glow around her that he cannot seem to ignore. " Sakura town." She told him softly. " What's your name?" He asked softly. " Does it matter? If you do want to cal me by a name, call me Miss or Lady." She told hi softly. **

**" That's a codename." He told her finally. " Yes, it is, just like Impossible is." Lady or Miss told him. " You remind me of Lady and the Tramp." He told her softly. **

**" Well, you are not the first one who said that." Lady told him and touched his cheek. Her eyes met his Prussian Blue ones. " Looks like you are feeling better. Well done, Mr Yuy." She told him softly. **

**" Am I still on Colony Meteor?" He asked her. " Yes, this is my house. Anyway, my butler kept your weapons. Your clothes are thrown away. We bought you new fresh ones. And… I dried your cash." She told him softly. She smiled as he watched him peek under the blankets. He was wearing long black pants but there was a slight slid on the left. Where his leg injury was. She seems to have treated his wounds and have also bandaged them. She handled him his wallet. **

**" She must be very lucky, to have a Universal Hero as her boyfriend." She whispered as he took his wallet. He noticed that the photo of him and Sylvia was taken out. " Maybe." He admitted softly. He placed it beside him and stared up at the ceiling again. **

**" Do you have a phone or a computer here?" He asked Lady. " We do, but it's not in your room." Lady told him. She stood up finally; he noticed that her figure was all hidden under a suit jacket. And she was wearing a white dress under it. Laugh out Loud… Not that he was interested… Lady picked up the tub of water and left the room. Heero sighed, he couldn't move yet. He was aware that he was in a place known as Sakura town. And, a girl named Lady saved him. He has to admit that Colony Meteor is the only Colony he's not familiar with. **

**After all, their missions seldom send them to Colony Meteor. And it makes him at a disadvantage. He will need to call Duo to inform him that he was fine. He had no choice but to trust Lady now… Lady… He almost laughed, why would anyone call herself that? **

**" Mr Yuy, pardon me for disturbing your rest." A male said. His voice sounded like the male from last night. " Come in." Heero told him. The man came into the room. He was a very old man. Yet he was dressed in a black suit. " I am Miss' Butler, you can call me Light." He told Heero. He nodded slowly. **

**" If there is anything you need, you can call me. Just blow the whistle and I will be here." Light told Heero and placed a silver whistle on top of his wallet. " Do you have a son?" Heero asked Light. " Yes, I do. And Elaine is my wife. She is the cook here. My son is studying in Harvard to earn a Medical degree." He told Heero. " I thought your son should be serving the family." He told Light. " Yes, but Miss is very kind. For my son never wished to be a butler. He wanted to be a doctor and Miss allows him to pursue his dream. She even supports his funds for education." Light told Heero.**

**" So, how old is he?" Heero asked. " He's 23 this year." Light reported. " Do you know Lady's real name?" Heero asked. " Yes, I do. However, Miss feels that a name does not matter. And that it's the heart and soul that does. That's why she never gave her real name away." Light told Heero. " She sounds like the kind and caring ones." He told Light. " Yes, Miss is definitely one of a kind. She's so rare that she's a lot better than pure diamonds." Light told Heero softly.**

**" Sounds like a gem." He told Light softly. " Well, I better stop her. Miss will scold me for comparing her to gems again. Have a good rest, Mr Yuy." Light told Heero and bowed before he left the room. What a weird "family".**

**Speaking of Family, Heero was shocked that he finally found his own family. His real family also had the surname of Yuy. He had parents, 3 younger brothers and one sister. He was the eldest, there was Matthew who married Penelope and has a daughter named Prudence. She's one this year. There is also Desmond and then Rick. And there was Isabelle, his sister. They have been living for 3 years now. He got to know them a bit better. His father is Carlton and mother is Rachel. **

**However the Yuy family themselves come from a very important background. And they too are very rich and well known. Heero didn't mind the fact that he missed out 16 years of their lives. He was happy to finally know who he really was. He got along well with the whole family. Well, Rachel do get on his nerve sometimes. She kept on pushing him to marry Sylvia. Sylvia and him are together for 2 years now. **

**A visit to Marshall Noventa's grave on his death anniversary allowed him to meet Sylvia again. It was then that she admits her feeling for him. And he felt the same towards her. So, they started dating ever since. **

**Heero didn't notice that he was smiling, thinking all about the last 3 years of his life. Funny how much he had changed after the war. He no longer felt that his existence was to fight in the war. He tried to redeem himself by being a Preventer and helping out people. After all, he had killed too many people in the war. **

**" I hope I am not bursting your bubble." Lady told him. He turned to look at her. " You were grinning." She told him and smiled. She had sat down beside him. " What about that?" He asked her. **

**" Nothing, just glad to see that you are feeling better." She told him and she turned away as she yawned. " Did you sleep last night?" Heero asked. " No, I was busy keeping your temperature down." She told him. Heero then realized that she must have been with him all night. Guilt flooded him. " I am sorry, I didn't realize that you gave up your sleep to help me." He told her softly. **

**" It's okay. I am glad that you apologized. It's not everyday that I get to meet the Universal Hero." Lady told him softly. Then, this small robot flew in. " Miss, your father called." The robot spoke. Lady smiled and excused herself. " Look after him for me, Star." Lady told the robot. She left the room; Heero watched the small robot fly over. It was a 3D model of a 10-sided star. " I am Star. I look after Miss." Star told Heero. " Who invented you?" Heero asked Star. " Miss' father." It told him softly. **

**Meanwhile, **

**" Lady, I am glad to hear that you are well." Her father told her over the phone. " How are you father?" She asked him. " Fine, as usual. The Sakura Spring Festival is in one week's time isn't it?" He asked. " Yes, it is." Lady told him. " By the way, Light mentioned that you "picked" up a man." Her father told her. Lady looked at Light who was talking to his wife, Elaine. " Yes, he's a Preventer named Heero Yuy." Lady told her father. " Wow, that man is here? He's been missing for 5 days now." Her father told her, Lady was surprised. " He is?" She asked. **

**" Yes, everyone of his friends are looking for him. I will inform them that he's here." He told Lady. " No, father. Just tell them that's he's safe and alive. I do not want anyone to disturb him here. He needs all the rest he can get." Lady told him. " Yes, I will do that. At least let him have some time off to recover. Anyway, show him the sights. He will enjoy it." Her father told her. " I will when he can walk again." She told him softly. " Anyway, I love you dear. Now be good to him. His friends want him back I one piece." Her father teased. " I love you too, father. I will make sure that he enjoys his stay here." Lady told her father and they hung up. **

**Heero slept through most of the day, after all he couldn't really move yet. Lady came in to dress and change his bandages after lunch. Heero couldn't wait to get well again.**

**Back at Colony 1, Preventer Office.**

**Lady Une called for an emergency meeting. She stared at the panda eyes that the boys have. Every one of them was holding a cup of strong coffee. They have been searching for Heero for 5 days non-stop now. And the guilt of losing Heero was killing Duo. He felt responsible for Heero to be missing. **

**" Duo, it's not your fault." Quatre tried to comfort Duo. " No, it is. I should have chained him to me before the damn ship exploded. Then at least he would have stayed with me. And now even Sylvia isn't eating nor sleeping. It's all my fault." Duo told them. They sighed, when would he ever get over the fact that it wasn't his fault?**

**" Anyway, Ahem…(clears throat to get attention)" Lady Une told them. Everyone looked at her. " Stop the search immediately and all of you get some rest and some food." Lady Une told them. " No, Heero's still missing. We only found his vest in the sea." Trowa told Lady Une. **

**They have rounded up the oil and have disposed it safely. But Trowa only found Heero's bulletproof vest. He must have removed it to stay afloat. " Well, since we can't find his body. It means that's he alive." Lady Une pointed out. Colour drained from Duo's face. " Oh dear… God please make sure that he's alive. Even if he isn't… I swear that I will find his body and bring it back for his family and Sylvia to see." Duo told them. The rest of the guys nodded. The five of them were very close friends. Lady Une sighed. **

**" I received a call from Mr Ryuuzaki just now. He told me that someone found Heero and was informed that he was safe and alive." Lady Une told them. Relief rushed across their faces. " Where is he?" Duo asked. " Well, he refuses to tell me his exact location. He is after all, a man full of secrets. Anyway… he said that Heero will call us if he wants to go home." Lady Une told them. Duo finally looked happy. " I already called Sylvia, she hopes that Heero comes home soon." Lady Une told them. **

**" Yeah, we all home he returns soon." Wufei told them, the rest agreed with him. **

**Back at Colony Meteor, Sakura Town…**

**Night,**

**Lady brought the dinner in. Which was mostly nutrient water, she wasn't sure if he could eat yet. Heero gulped it down without any complain. It tasted so horrible that it must have ruined his taste buds. Heero asked for a chance to use the phone. " Well, our phone is in the kitchen." She told him. " Do you have a portable one?" He asked Lady. " Well, no. Besides, it's good exercise to walk from here to the kitchen." She told him. **

**" Great…" He commented, he couldn't even get out of bed… " I can call them for you, if you want." She told them softly. He handled her two-phone number. Lady smiled and motioned Star to come to the floor. " Phone mode." She told Star. Star changed into a mini sized laptop. " You lied." He told her. " Well, I think I have tortured you enough." She told him. **

**She helped him dial the code to reach Colony 1 first. He keyed in the rest of the number. It was a speakerphone; so he had no choice to let Lady over hear his conversation. After all, she didn't look like she was going to leave. The line was picked up after a third ring. **

**" Hello?" Someone said. " May I speak to Trowa Barton please?" Heero asked. " Please wait while I transfer you to his main office line." The person said. " It's an emergency. Key in #001." He told the person. They were transferred. Trowa picked it up on the fourth ring. **

**" Hey, Preventer Barton here." Trowa told them. " Trowa, it's me, Heero." Heero told him. There was silence at the other end, then… " GUYS, HEERO CALLED!!!!!!!!" Trowa shouted on top of his voice. Lady nearly hung up. " Do you have screen mode?" Heero asked. " Star, Telephone screen mode." Lady told Star. " Who's that?" Trowa asked. **

**Heero slipped into a shirt and Lady buttoned it for him, his arm still hurts a lot. The screen showed Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. They all studied him, Lady kept out of view. " I heard a female voice." Trowa told them. " God, Heero, are you okay?" Duo asked. And started the guilt speech. " It's okay Duo. I am fine now." He told them. **

**" You should call Sylvia. She's worried too. When are you coming back? Do you want us to go there and get you back?" Quatre asked. " When I am better. No, I will figure it out myself." He told them. " I can't track your line's number. Nor your location." Trowa told them. Heero saw Lady's hand on the hang up button. **

**" It's okay. Don't track me. I will get back as soon as I can. And get some rest guys. We don't need pandas in our office." He told them before Lady pressed the hang up button. **

**" You don't want them to track me?" He asked her. " I prefer to not let them disturb you." She told him. He studied her, " It's not a selfish reason, after all… I don't want my house to be flooded with your friends." She told him softly. He dialed Sylvia's number, Lady left on her own. She stayed outside the room. Light approached her. **

**" Miss, it's Jason's feeding time." He told her. Lady smiled and left to find the injured puppy. She found him on the streets, but he was injured then. She took him in and he is now recovering. Lady picked up the limping puppy and hugged him. " Oh, you good boy." She teased as Jason licked her. Elaine strolled over. Even though her age was getting to her, she could still cook excellent meals. " Ah, Miss, I see that you are well." She told her, Raising her walking stick. Lady smiled and walked Elaine back to her room.**

**Heero hung up and watch Star return to its original form. It flew out of the window. Heero sighed, how long was he going to stay here? **

**Midnight fell after a few hours,**

**Heero couldn't sleep that night. He was thinking about his friends and family, and also about Sylvia. The door slides open softly. He heard footsteps then the door slide close again. The light was switched on; He closed his eyes in order to protect his eyes. " I need to dress your wounds." Lady whispered. He sat up and he almost gaped. Lady was dressed in a white night gown. Yet it kind of clung to her like a second skin. Showing off all of her curves and he couldn't help stare at her breast. " Jacket." She told Star. A jacket fell into her hands. She slipped it on and zipped it right to the top. She loves hiding that body of hers. **

**" Why did you do that?" He asked her. " You were staring." She told him softly and started unbuttoning his shirt. " Have you ever dated?" He asked her as she pulled his shirt away. " No, and I don't plan to." She told him softly. " With a body like that, you don't even have to ask to have a date." He told her.**

**She had a oh…god… She had a _very_ slim figure; it was countless more than just plain hourglass. Honestly, he had never seen a more gorgeous, beautiful, perfect, sexy, gorgeous… girl in his life. She was like a living dream person. Like she just stepped out of his dream. Wait… what was he thinking? He nearly slapped himself, he had a girlfriend already. **

**" Lady, you should change it to Angel." He told her softly as she took off his bandages on his arm. He looked away as she disinfects it. " Are man only attracted to appearance?" She asked him softly. **

**" No, it's the whole package." He told her. Funny how talkative he had become with her around. " But it's the first impression that counts, right?" She asked as she tightens the bandage. To her, it was the first time she met a man around her own age. Yet, he seems so mature and he was only 19…**

**Lady studied him… She had to admit, he wasn't the average kind of guy she had seen around town. He had broad shoulders and had six pads. He was so muscular, yet had the kind of cold aura around him. But, he have been pretty chatty today… His eyes, they were Prussian Blue in colour… And they seem to be hiding something from what others can see. He's a man full of secrets… He was not even her type and she didn't feel any kind of attraction towards him. Maybe that's because he had been wounded when she first saw him. Lady was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice him staring at her. **

**" Tell me your real name, Lady." He told her softly. " Why do you want to know? And does knowing my real name really matter? What matters now is for you to get well." She told him and stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down. " What are you doing?" She asked him softly. **

**" My leg." Lady blushed, she forgot about it. But he liked the way he held her hand. His hand slipped free. After a while, Lady cleaned up and switched off the lights. " Blow the whistle if you need anything. My room is next door." She told him and left while carrying the first-aid-kit box. She closed the door and returned to her own room.**

**The next day, Monday… **

**Heero managed to get up on his own. His leg didn't hurt that much anymore. He explored the room a little bit. Light had given him his clothes and he found the bathroom. It was a classic modern design. After taking a hot bath, he got dressed. He was drying his hair when the door slides open. He heard something fell onto the floor. **

**" You shouldn't bath yet." Heero turned to look at Lady, she looked a little pissed. Yet, she was still wearing her jacket. That damn jacket… She dressed and bandaged him. " You know, I would like to leave as soon as I can." He told her. " I understand that. However, you aren't fully healed yet. And who will help you when you get back?" She asked him sadly. **

**" I have a girlfriend, she will be able to do it. Plus, I have a sister." He told her. Lady looked upset, Star was floating beside her. Heero put his shirt on and buttoned it himself. He ignored the pain from his wound. He could take leave and rest for a couple more days. " Mr Yuy, I know that I might sound selfish… But can you stay here for a little while longer?" She asked him softly, yet she was looking down on the floor. **

**" I am sorry Lady, I can't. And I do not see the reason as to why you would want me to stay longer." He told her softly. " Light, ask Elaine to prepare more dishes." She called out, " Yes, Miss." Light said from outside. " You can leave tomorrow." She told him and left the room a little too quickly. **

**Heero explored the house a little; there was a hot spring at the back. He walked to the kitchen to find the table filled up completely. Elaine smiled at him and asked him to sit down. Light came in before Lady did. She was hugging a puppy that had its front paw bandaged. Star flew in. " Yay, I love this." Star announced. Lady placed Jason (the puppy) down and it went to its bowl of food. She sat down beside him, Heero was figuring out what dish was what. It's been ages since he ate Japanese food. **

**Heero felt weird, the room was very quiet. Yet everyone except Lady seems to have a big appetite. Even Star could eat. Then, they kept on piling his plate with food that he was too polite to refuse. And that was just breakfast… But he had to admit the food was great. He didn't have problems with the chopsticks. **

**" Now, My Yuy, Miss told us that you are well again. Why don't you follow Miss to town?" Elaine suggested. " We have to do grocery shopping. You can look around town for a while. And also collect your cell phone." Light told him. " We send it for repairs." Lady told him softly. " Er, sure." He told them.**

**He waited for Lady to take a bath and she had been in her room for over 1 hour now. He played with Jason for a while. Then, Lady came out of her room. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a white miniskirt. She put on her white high heels and picked up the white umbrella. " It's it a white day?" He asked her. " No, I like white." She told him softly. Star followed them. She opened her umbrella and started walking. Heero finally got a look at the house from the outside. It was huge. **

**He followed behind Lady and he noticed that the Town looked like the city he lived in. There were a lot of high-rise buildings. And everyone who walked past them greeted Lady. **

**" Ah, Lady, sunny day isn't it?" A man asked, she smiled and nodded. " Hey, we can't wait to see you perform at the festival." Another said. " Thank you." She told them and led him to the supermarket. " Is the town that small?" He asked, she shook his head. He then saw a poster of Lady and Star. They were pop stars? As they entered the supermarket, everyone greeted Lady. Including the children who ran over for an autograph. She sighed it for them and smiled. **

**" Who's this fine man here?" The mother of a child asked her. " Oh, he's a friend of Light's." She told them and excused herself. She gave him half of a very long list. He started dumping stuff into the trolley. And indeed everyone knew Lady. He even saw a bunch of guys trying to ask her out. But she declined very politely. It sure wasn't a small town, yet everyone seems to love her a lot. **

**They went to the cashier; everyone offered to let them go first. Lady had a very hard time declining their offer. " You know, being popular isn't so bad." He told her softly. " No, it isn't. But the people are too kind here." She told him. The cashier greeted her and after that the total sum of the items was two hundred dollars, they sure bought a lot. **

**Lady pulled out the note and handled it to the cashier. He decline. " Come on Lady, everything in town is free for you." He told her. " No, please… It's the 6th time already. I can't go back feeling guilty that I didn't paid for them." She told them softly. The people at the back also shook their head. " Lady, you saved all of us, it's the only way we could repay you." They all told them and amazingly, all of them said it at the same time. Lady sighed. Heero didn't even have this kind of offer back at Colony 1. He topped the news everyday and everyone knew who he was. Yet, he still had to pay taxes and stuff. This is one amazing town. **

**Lady placed the cash into Star. Star sent the cash to the main company. The people tried to argue. " Your boss still needs the money." Lady told them and waved goodbye. Heero pushed the heavy trolley back. They didn't say a single word after that. Light greeted Lady and Heero at the door. He took the trolley from her and pushed it towards the kitchen. Lady closed her umbrella and she looked at him. He wondered why she wanted him to stay. **

**Lady touched his arm lightly; he turned to look at her. She took his hand and dragged him with her. She brought him to a gate. She opened the gate and smiled back at him. They entered the place; Heero saw rows of Sakura Tree. And it was during spring, so all of the trees were blossoming with Sakura flower. He watched the sakura flower's petal fall towards the ground. Lady opened her hand and one petal flew into her open hand. She smiled slightly and looked back at him… She was so beautiful… It looked like a painting of her… If only he had a camera then…**

**To be continued… **


End file.
